Love's Revenge
by rockycombs
Summary: Ami remembers nothing of him, he remembers everything. And he's come after her.
1. Chapter 1

1I remembered nothing from them when they returned to us. Our Generals... Rei and Mina welcomed them back so easily, having retained memories from our past life. I was conflicted, men scared me more importantly he scared me. He scared me because he was evil once because he betrayed us once. He betrayed his king, and he betrayed me. Me who once had been his soul mate, but what scared me the most was the icy glare he gave me every time he saw me like I was the one that betrayed him. Why had they come back now, after all they have put us through? I remember nothing and yet my soul yearns for him. Men have always scared me, I only had one boyfriend Greg, but we both went out separate ways. I can't talk to men, unless it pertains to something, but Zoicite is different, I'm not scared or shy most times I feel intimidated. He stares me down with such anger and my emotions confuse me because I don't understand why he hates and another part of me wants to ask for forgiveness for something I know not of. Often nights I cry myself to sleep or stay awake all night thinking what I could have done. It is getting in the way of my studies and my duties to my princess.

Zoicite

She remembers nothing while I remember everything. Ami... my love who I once loved beyond anyone else, beyond my king. Who I would have done anything for? Who I even betrayed my king for our love. Whom I cannot look at without hatred consuming me? How can she look at me as if she has done nothing wrong. I hate her with every fiber of my being, and yet I cannot leave her. I am conflicted on the Ami I knew and the Ami I know now. But my anger wins in the end. I have come back to make amends to my king to hold my oath and most importantly for Ami.

Ami

I had not been fast enough to dodge the attack the youma set out at me, fatigue had set in and I had not been up to par. I had been ready to receive a blow but was surprised when Zoicite had saved me throwing him and me against a tree. And just when I try to thank him, he sneers at me and says, "You need to watch yourself more closely you're here to protect the princess remember." His words stung and they were true, what kind of scout was I if I need help from getting myself killed. After the battle I walked home, only to be surprised to see Zoicite standing at my door.

"Rei has called a meeting, I was sent to come get you"

"Why didn't she reach me on the communicator?

"Because its not working it probably got damaged in the battle, you should check it more often"

He then reached for it and as he handed it back to me his fingers grazed mine for a second and I got a memory of us in the silver millennium in a mind blowing kiss.

"Is there anything wrong you look flushed"

"I'm fine, let's go" I realized I had been standing there for quite awhile and blushing, he must have thought of me an idiot.

The meeting had been useless information on techniques and such, which Zoicite had pointed out many of my techniques need work on, he even volunteered to help me with. It angered me of course, so I gave him the cold shoulder, of course he didn't take the hint followed me home and asked when was a good time for him to start my training I reluctantly agreed thinking it couldn't hurt to get better even if I was already good. When he left as I was walking in he grabbed my shoulder and said sweet dreams, but what set me off more was another memory of us kissing but it was so much more. Of course he was gone by then leaving me standing in my doorway like an idiot. What bothered me most was that night was when the dreams started the dreams of him and I and our relationship how it began but they never told me how they ended. How he betrayed me? Would I ever know. And then I wondered if he himself remembered us. Our kisses. That night I knew I had fallen in love with him no matter what. Our training sessions were nothing but professional and he never gave any indication that he remembered our love. And he still treated me cold. After a training session, my mind would open up even more and then I started to dream. I dreamed us making love night after night. Some nights I wake up in a cold sweat. And every time I saw Zoicite, I could not bear to because I feared he knew what I dreamed about. Our training sessions began to hold a lot of tension that would cause us to argue and scream at each other. And then one day, he kissed me hard and roughly. It wasn't like my dreams, but it was Zoicite and he was kissing me. And he pulled me towards him with force and shoved me against the wall and before I knew it his hands were riding up my skirt. And he was grinding against me. And all of a sudden we had transported to a bed. My shirt had disappeared. And he was saying "Ami, I want you." as if to ask me for permission. And then before I could even think I said " I want you too." My panties had been taken off and Zoicite had already taken his pants off and then he entered my forcefully and hard. I screamed in pain. He took no notice, and continued to pump into me, it was not like in my dreams gentle and passionate. He did not notice the tears that washed maffick as he pumped. He did not even look at me when he was done like he did it my dreams. I quickly got up dressed before he said a word, which he did not and would not I knew. He did it on purpose he did not love me and never would.

Zoicite

The tension was getting to intense and every time I looked at her I wanted to have her. We were arguing and screaming at each other something had to be done to fix it. So I kissed her it would not fix it I knew but it would make me feel better. I had teleported us into my bedroom. I told her I wanted her, I was asking permission of course. I would only take her if she wanted me. I heard her scream but I blocked it out she didn't deserve gentleness not after the hell she put me through and yet my heart ached for hurting her. I blocked out everything and pumped into her until my seed filled her and then I rolled over. I did not look at her for fear of what I would see. I did say anything when she dressed or even stop her when she left. I only looked at the bed where she laid in, the sheets now covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

1Weeks have gone by, Zoicite does not even look at me, he acts like nothing has happened. My dreams have gotten worse but they are of me and my father. They were always the same, he was yelling at me screaming I had betrayed my kingdom and my princess and I did not deserve to live. He accused me of treason, he was going to kill me. I have turned my self off to the other determined for them not to know of my betrayal. I don't let them get close to me and I avoid them at all costs unless it is a battle. I know they think something is up. Zoicite and I still continued our training sessions, and I was always as cold as he was.

Zoicite

She avoids the scouts now, I wander why, is she that ashamed of what we did, she's cold to me as I am to her. I don't regret what happened, I wanted to make her suffer and at the same time pull her in my arms and comfort her but I cannot. She is cold to me, it seems she has already forgotten about me, which angers me. I would not let her forget me so soon. We are training and suddenly I push her against the wall.

Ami

I do not expect it. I thought he hated me, I let him use me. I hate myself for letting him use me. Because I love him. I am nothing to him and when he pushes me against the wall I let him. For the first time I look into his eyes and I see hunger and lust. He presses his lips to mine, but it isn't hard or rough, but gentle and soft. He grinds his body into mine, and hoists my legs around his body. I feel longing and heat rise in the pit of my stomach. And before I know it, his zipper is down and my panties are gone and he pumps inside me until we both release. And then he's done and gone before I realized what has happened. And all I feel is shame, when he's gone.

Weeks have gone by, I've been sick a lot lately and it scares me because I think I might be pregnant. We never used protection, how could I have been so stupid. I went to the store determined to prove myself wrong. But five test later I was still pregnant and there was no escaping. For the past couple of weeks I've been walking around in denial. Now I have faced my problems. I went to see my mother today to tell her. She disowned me like my father. It just showed my problems were all to real. I dropped out of college I would never become a doctor, if I was a mother. I needed money it was going to raise it. I couldn't have an abortion it was Zoicite's child. Should I tell him? What would he say? What would the scouts say? I betrayed my princess and now I could not protect her.

Greg came by today, I had not expected him too.

"Ami, I came to check on you because I haven't seen you in class in a few weeks."

"I know, I dropped out"

"What, Why? I thought if was you're dream to be a doctor."

Just as I was going tell someone was knocking on my door and when I answered it was Zoicite.

Zoicite

I hadn't seen her days, so I came by on the pretense that it was scout business.

"What are you doing here"

"I came to talk to you on scout business"

"Can we talk later, I have company."

Zoicite peered in and steered.

"Scout business is more important than silly boyfriends."

"Excuse me Greg" I said as I ushered me and Zoicite outside.

He immediately shoved me against the wall and started kissing me.

"Get rid of him"

And then I said it, I don't know why?

"I'm pregnant"

He stopped and looked at me with disgust

"Slut" he spit out leaving.

He didn't see the tears that crashed down or my body slide down my door

Zoicite

She was pregnant with that bastard baby. I knew she was a slut. I was stupid to think I could change her. I was stupid to think she would not betray me again.


	3. Chapter 3

1I knew I would have to tell the scouts soon, I was four months pregnant. I would start showing soon. My opportunity came all too quickly. We were fighting another youma again. I was getting tired. The morning sickness had been awful for me and it was making me more fatigued than usual. All the scouts were there, the princess and Darien and the generals. I had not spoken to Zoicite since the night I told him. He had not eighter. I had got blasted and knocked out by the youma when I awoke the generals and the scouts were there waiting for me all except Zocite who did not care.

"I'm sorry I spoke my voice trembling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ami," Serena spoke.

"But I do, I betrayed you, all of you." I said looking away from her trusting eyes.

"I don't understand, you never betrayed me."

"I did once in the silver millennium and I do now."

"Ami.."

"Can I talk to you and the scouts alone please."

The Generals and Darien left with out saying a word.

I'm pregnant I say unsure of the words that have come out.

Everyone is looking at me with shock.

"Who's the father?" Mina asks

"Does it really matter? I yell

"How am I to protect our princess when I cannot even save myself. I collapse into sobs.

Serena is there to console me, saying I did not betray her.

"But I did, in the silver millennium, I committed treason against you're mother against my kingdom and yours."

"Even if you did it was a past life you are here now." she states but I know she does not trust her words by the way she does not look into my eyes. And then Mina says something.

"Yes Ami you did commit treason but there was no betrayal. You married Zoicite secretly, and then it was against the law that a senchi would not marry let alone a princess marry to anyone lower than her station. Zoicite and you loved each other and married in secret, you're father found out and order you to null to marriage. You would not, I don't know the specifics, I wasn't there, but you're father charged you on treason and ordered you're death. The reason I know this is because Queen Serenity took me with her to Mercury to stop your execution."

"Why did she, did I not betray her?"

"If you had not you would have betrayed your heart and Zoicite."

"How did my mother stop the execution?"

"Ami's father made an oath to Queen Serenity, sending Ami as your protector, she told him if he did not live up to his oath than he himself was committing treason and be put to death."

"What did my father do?"I asked.

"He disowned you and released you to Serenity."

The girls looked at me with pity.

"How do can you remember all of this?"

"Kunzite has been helping retain memories."

"He remembers?"

"Yes, he remembers everything, all the generals do."

"Zoicite as well? I ask

"Yes, everything except the execution, at that time Zoicite and Jednite were under Beryl's spell, Nephlite followed soon after, and Malicite knew of the marriage because he was the last to leave."

"How is it that you can remember but I cannot." I ask

"They will come to you in time Ami, what is important is you take care of yourself till the baby comes."

"What has your mother said," Rei asked

"She has disowned me" I say with no emotion.

"What about school? And where is the father, shouldn't he be helping?" Lita spits out angrily.

"I dropped out of school a couple of months ago and I'm working full time now, and the father, well he wants nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean? What did he say to you?" Serena asks

"Well when I told him, he called me a slut and walked away." I say crying at those last words

"And he hasn't spoken to you since, do you see him?" Serena asked

"No we haven't spoken I see him sometimes" I state

"Just tell me who he is Ami, and I'll make him realize that he needs to take care of his responsibilities." Rei says.

"I don't want you to I just want to forget him, he hates me I don't need him. He probably thought I was trying to trap him." I say. They give up on the questions. And Lita walks me home, they have a meeting with the generals and Darien latter not doubt about me. I fall asleep as soon as I make it home and I dream about us. I dream I'm pregnant, I dream my father ordering me to null to marriage and I tell him I'm pregnant and cannot. He orders me to death for committing treason. I am to die. Queen Serenity saves me but I have dishonored her and my father. I am no longer a princess. I am not aloud to train with the orders or much of anything, I do not go to dinner but have it brought to me. How could I even think of sitting with when I have betrayed when I no longer hold status. I dream of my death killed by my lover. When I awake Sailor Pluto is standing above me.


	4. Chapter 4

1"Come Ami there is much to tell you, the baby you carry is General Zoicites?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because you were pregnant in the silver millennium, which I believe the baby you carry now is the reincarnation of that one."

"I don't understand how did you know, how do you know."

"I am the time keeper am I not, I see everything, when I found out of the secret marriage, I told Queen Serenity as well as the execution and you're pregnancy."

"If she knew of our marriage why did she not stop it."

Because she wished for you're happiness as well as the other girls."

"than why was she cold to me and how do you know that this baby is the reincarnation of the other baby."

"She wasn't cold to you Ami, she was merely trying to create less stress for you and the baby. And the reason I know that this baby is the reincarnation is because, you are the same age, it is the same time, everything adds up. Queen Serenity used the crystal and saved every life force, including the baby."

Zoicite did not know, but it did not matter. I thought. Sailor Pluto left me to mull over the information.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Rei

I woke up in sweat, I had another memory, it was about Ami, I had to do a reading in the fire. I got out of bed careful not to wake Jed.

"Oh great fire, tell me what this means, what does this have to do with now. Flashed appeared and my question was answered. Just then Jedenite entered.

"Rei, what are you doing up in the middle of the night."

I looked at him a little dazed and then I said.

"Ami was pregnant in the Silver Millennium

"How do you know?"

I had a memory, I caught her, I knocked on her door to see how she was and know one answered so I decided to go in her room to check on her in case she was sick. She was changing. I asked the fire, and it told me but it told me so much more.

"What else?"

"I can't say right now I need to speak to Serena, I'm going over there now."

"I'll go with you."

"No, stay I need to speak with her alone first, please I promise to tell you soon."

"Alright."

I left to speak with Serena, I had to tell her, it could be useful information to her to all of us. And to Ami, maybe even Zoicite would take her back.

Rei

I went to Serena's explained to her what I saw, she couldn't believe it.

"Rei, we have to tell Ami, this could change everything for her, maybe even for Zoicite."

We rushed over to Ami's, knocking loudly, a half asleep ami answered.

"What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No Ami, we just found out some news that may be important to you," Serena said happily.

"I had another memory of us in the Silver Millennium, you were pregnant Ami."

"Rei, I know, I had hoped know one knew, but I haven't regained all of my memories."

"I saw you, I walked in on you changing, I wanted to know what it meant, so I did a fire reading, and the fire told me Ami that you're carrying the child you were pregnant with Ami in the Silver Millennium."

Ami had turned her body away from us.

"Do you know what this mean's Ami?" Serena cried.

"Of course she knows what it means meatball head, she's carrying Zoicite's child."

Serena noticed Ami had not yet moved, so she turned her around. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ami, what the matter?"

"I know all of this, Sailor Pluto told me"

"Why hadn't you said anything?" Rei yelled

"Because it doesn't matter, be wants nothing to do with me."

"But surely he would father his own child." Serena cried.

"No, it did not matter when I told him, it wouldn't matter now.

"I'll kill him."Rei angrily spit out

"I don't understand." Serena said

"Don't you get it meatball head, Zocite is the father, he's the one who called her a slut."

"Ami, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I feared that you'd think less of me, I mean I let him take advantage and I didn't even mind."

"Ami we could never think less of you, we'd always be you're friends, right Rei."

Rei nodded.

"Ami, Zoicite needs to take responsibility we should tell the generals and the scouts and make him.."

"No, you can't tell anyone, I don't want anyone to know. I don't want anyone to think less of him. He did nothing wrong, I did it all. I don't want him to be with me because of a past life. He doesn't love me and I won't make him stay with me. That would be far more painful. Please you can't tell Darien or Jed about this.

"We can promise you we won't say anything about this yet, unless the information is need."

"Thank you I understand.


	6. Chapter 6

1Ami.

they left, and I clasped into tears, our conversation made my situation all the more clear. And just when I thought I had stopped my sobs.

Someone had knocked on my door, and when I answered, the one person I had not expected ever again appeared. Zocite...

Jedenite

I woke up alone, Rei was gone, worry immediately ran through my body. I got up to check if she was okay. She was doing a fire reading in the middle of the night. Something was wrong. And then she told that Ami had been pregnant in the Silver Millennium. What did that mean? Did Zoicite know? Was it Zoicite's, I knew they had secretly been marriage, he had told me in this life. I had to call him. I called, the phone rang and rang until a Zoicite answered.

"Hello"

"Zoicite, it's me Jed."

"Jed, don't you think you should be sleeping."

"Sorry, but I have something important, Rei did a fire reading, she had another memory."

"And that has to do with me why?"

"She said Ami was pregnant, in the silver millennium."

"What?"

"You didn't know then?

"No"

"Well I'll let you go, you have a lot on your mind now."

Zoicite

Ami was pregnant, I killed our child. But she betrayed me, she didn't tell me, maybe if I had known. I might have been strong enough to fight Beryl. I needed to talk to her.

She answered the door with blood shot eyes, her robe was hanging half way off her shoulder showing her blue lace night gown. Her breast filled it well. She looked at me with shock. And then she said.

"What are you doing here?


	7. Chapter 7

1

Why?

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant in the silver Millennium."

"Do you think it might have changed your mind, about killing me?"

"No, but it might of changed my mind about betraying my prince."

"Get out"

I left, I knew had hurt her again, but her not telling me, was another sign of her ultimate betrayal.

Ami

Why did he even bother, unless to cause me pain. Why can't he leave me alone? Alone, is that what I really wanted to be. I was alone, even when he's mean, I feel better because I'm not alone even for a few seconds.

Rei

Serena and I went home, I went to bed to be comforted by my Jed, I could not tell him. But I let him console me.

"Rei are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, it does not matter anymore, the father of the baby called her a slut, he wants nothing to do with her. Ami doesn't want anyone to know. My information was wrong Jed. I'm sorry to worry you."

"Rei, it's alright just sleep."

Jed

I had to tell Zoicite in the morning, what I had learned he would care. He loved Ami.

Zoicite

it was six in the morning and I woke up to found pounding at my door. Jedenite was here.

"It's about time you answered." he said

"What the hell are you doing here at six in the morning."

I needed to tell you something about Ami.

"I don't want to hear it"

"So you don't care that she dropped out of school."

"Couldn't care less."

"You don't care that her mother disowned her."

"Nope"

"She's alone, she doesn't have anybody."

"Oh but she has the father of her baby, doesn't she."

"No, apparently the guy called her a slut and left. She hasn't heard from him since. Rei went to see her yesterday, She thought the baby was yours reincarnated, but her information was wrong. A pity really. Ami was in tears apparently saying it didn't matter, the father didn't want her, called her a slut even though she only slept with him."

"What did you say, oh god what have I done, I need to speak with Malicite."

"Well I'll leave you then, I knew you still cared about her."


	8. Chapter 8

1Zoicite

Ami was pregnant with my child. She tried to tell me but I wasn't listening. I hated her didn't I but why did it make me feel good to know she was carrying my child. I needed to speak with Malicite.

Malicite

I went over to Malachite's as soon as I could.

"Zoicite, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about Ami, she was pregnant in the Silver Millennium. And... well I'm the father of her baby now. I didn't know, I thought when she told me she was telling me she was pregnant with someone else's child."

"So what are you going to do."

"Well it's my child, but I still hate her for what she did too me."

"And what exactly do you think she did to you?"

"She betrayed me, she had our marriage annulled when she promised that she would fight anything that would become between us."

"Ami never annulled the marriage Zoicite."

"But there was talk her father made her annul the marriage."

"No you were wrong, Mina was there. Her father ordered her to or she would die. He then accused her of treason and was going to execute her. Queen Serenity stopped her death and took her back to the moon. Her father disowned her because of the marriage. You need to talk to Ami."

"What have I done?"


End file.
